gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Ops
Dead Ops is an upcoming first-person survival horror shooting videogame that will be created by the development team 'EBCBAJ50A Industries', making it the first game made under the collaboration of Ethandabomb, ClarentBloodArthur and Jacky 50A. The game is set to be a mulitplayer, with the option to play story mode with 2 players. It will be released in the year 2015 and will be available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One. You play as five survivors who have all have troubled pasts and must work together to stay alive and find out the truth behind the sudden zombie outbreak. Gameplay and Game Menus GAME MENUS The Game menu for Dead Ops features a variety of modes, and a numerous set of options to keep you satisfied playing the game for a long time. I'll get back to this soon. GAMEPLAY The gameplay is akin to those of Dead Island's.The player can play as one of the five playable characters.The player can expand each character's ability to survive and both attacking the enemies or defending themselves, and also each character has their own specialty *Stephanie Chang AKA The Cop is a support class character. Ability focuses on supports that keeps the player alive *Enrico Venturi AKA The Gangster is a long shot character that is specialized in taking down targets from a long range. Ability focuses on long range kills *Nate Evergreen AKA The Terrorist is a Jack Of All Stats character but mainly focuses on melee weapons. Ability focuses on enchancing every melee damage *Chester Dukes AKA The Freeman is a tanky character that can absorb many damage and has the highest health in the game. Ability focuses on critical hits. *Aria Newell AKA The Student is the weakest character but has the ability to bring up to 6 items in game rather than the others' 4 slots. Aria is good at using unconventional weapons but mostly the Bow and Arrow. Ability focuses on making the weapon keeps long enough to be used. Also the game's other feature is : *Melee weapons are limited to some use. Each has it's own *Each melee weapon has a use bar. If the using bar is depleted,damage dealt will be reduced *Stamina and health is main to the game. Chester Dukes has the most health but low stamina while Aria Newell has a low health but high stamina. Stamina is used to deal more damage with weapons. If depleted like the use bar damages will de reduced and became slower. Sprinting also requires stamina. While health is used to survive. If health is depleted, game over. *Sprinting is used to cover more distance. Sprinting requires stamina. *Grappling can be done by the Enemies. If grappled the player can let it go by pressing the right button showed.If not,health is 0 *Ammo can be bought from mercenaries or portable stores. Based on the weapon type ammo can be rare. *Portable store is a store like the mercenary that provides items to be bought. But in limited quantity while in the Mercenary all the weapons and things are available Story/Prologue Five individuals, each with traumatic pasts, suddenly find themselves in the midst of a zombie outbreak. Together, they must learn to trust one another regardless of their background, and uncover the truth and reason behind the outbreak. But the question is: Will they still retain their will to survive if they discover the truth. Meanwhile, without anyone's knowledge, the culprit behind the outbreak begins the next phase of the plan. Maps Each area discovered is actually different all another. But it is all identical. Under construction. Characters The five playable characters and other major characters. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS STEPHANIE CHANG A female cop of Chinese heritage, her expertise with a weapon is unrivaled in the city's police force and she is considered as one of the best in the academy in recent times. Years ago, Stephanie's relationship with her sister took a turn for the worse when her sister caught her coming on to her husband, and before Stephanie could ask for forgiveness, her sister was murdered, leaving Stephanie guilty and her sister's husband heartbroken. Since then, Stephanie has blamed herself for what happened to her sister, and has vowed to prevent a similar kind of tragedy happening to anyone else. NATE EVERGREEN Before the outbreak, the individual known as Nate Evergreen was working at a sandwich shop, an occupation he chose for himself in an attempt to get over the past. Nate is all that is left of a rebel force that declared war on his country's government, he made a notorious reputation for himself earning the title 'Devil's Reaper' due to, as one survivor put it, turning an entire battle into a sea of blood. Nate's girlfriend died on the final day of the rebellion and since then blames himself for being careless of not saving her from her fate. Nate's abilities with both gun and melee weapon are considered to be on the same level as a natural maverick, the moment he has them in hand, he is unstoppable, sometimes he ends up into a state what is known as 'warp spasm', yet he is capable to tell ally and foe. Nate is the oldest of the five protagonists, being 30 years old. ENRICO 'SHARP-MAN' VENTURI A gangster who was part of the city's mafioso as a professional hitman, but he betrayed the family after he found out the truth behind his brother's death, and as such he was marked for death. He was pursued by assassins hired by his boss Tommaso 'Bloody Tommy' Del Grosso for 13 days before being cornered, but suddenly the outbreak occurred and his assassins were killed by the zombies. Enrico is a very skilled marksman, so his line of work involves long range shooting, hence why Enrico was given the nickname 'Sharp-man'. Despite being 23 years old, Enrico feels like he's gotten much older as he laments over where he and his brother went wrong by joining the mafia. CHESTER DUKES Once a member of a gang, this large African American served time in jail due to accidentaly killing a child while being chased by the police, an event that has haunted him since. After being released, Chester wanted to repent for his actions for that day, so he decided to go straight rather than wanting to go back to the world of gang culture. For a man who wishes to have new start in life, Chester is still capable of using large weapons without any effort, also his driving skills are exceptional and has also saved him from nasty situations before his life altering moment. ARIA NEWELL The youngest of the five protagonists, this 17 year old high school student may seem like a beauty, but deep inside harbors an iron will and a powerful resolve. Years ago, she watched her older brother horribly beaten to death by thugs with her very eyes and here parents divorced bitterly shortly afterwards, Aria couldn't do anything about it because in her words, she was too timid and pathetic. Of the five protagonists, Aria has the least experience with weaponry, but makes up for it as having the biggest inventory than the other four and is also able to even carry the other character's items. OTHER MAJOR CHARACTERS Major characters that aren't playable but have major roles in the story. DETECTIVE DANIEL REISINGER Reisinger is Stephanie Chang's trusted colleague in the city's police force, a maverick genius in guesswork, strategy and being able to solve cases without needing help from other detectives. Him and Stephanie have a distinguished working relationship with one another ,and together have successfully brought down the most notorious criminals in the city. Reisinger serves as the main communicator for the protagonists, using his brains to figure out the truth behind the outbreak. PROFESSOR ALEXANDER KNIGHT A member of the company UltraScience inc. Professor Knight is regarded as a man with a bitter sense of nature and prefers to keep himself distant from everyone else, though he obeys Professor Andrea Stanfield without question. His negativism began after he lost his wife years ago, and since then, has taken his work on science more seriously, becoming a trusted subordinate to Stanfield. OFFICER JOEL HARRISON A member of the police force, along with Stephanie Chang and Daniel Reisinger. He managed to survive the outbreak along with other survivors and now guards the safehouse that the protagonists themselves eventually stumble upon at the beginning of the story. Joel has only been in the police force for only two years, but is determined to protect the safehouse inhabitants from the undead horde outside. DON TOMMASO 'BLOODY TOMMY' DEL GROSSO The crime boss of the city's local mafioso, Del Grosso is an extremely influential person and even has a hand in the city's politics. He killed Enrico Venturi's brother, which (when he found out) caused Enrico to betray Del Grosso by killing his loyal consigliere and two of Del Grosso's caporegimes. In response, Del Grosso sent assassins to kill Enrico, but then the zombie outbreak started and only Del Grosso and a small number of his gang members managed to survive by retreating to the city's municipal building. Despite an undead apocalypse going on, Del Grosso is still intent on wanting Enrico dead. PRESIDENT JOSEPH WHITE He is the current President of the United States of America, he was visiting this city before the outbreak started and now he is trapped inside the city's municipal building along with the head of UltraScience inc. CEO Andrea Stanfield and mob family boss Del Grosso. PROFESSOR HISAME TATSUMI A scientist working for UtraScience inc. Hisame serves as an assistant to the company's CEO Andrea Stanfield, she is usually quiet and very reserved, but she possesses hidden depth and is able not to show her disapproval when her superior makes a controversial order. Recently before the outbreak, Hisame has developed a concern of her colleague Alexander Knight. PROFESSOR ANDREA STANFIELD The CEO of UltraScience inc. Professor Andrea Stanfield may seem at first glance a benevolent woman, whose cures have solved so many problems, but in truth she is a cruel, tyrannical leader who views even her own members as lowlifes, only Alexander Knight and Hisame Tatsumi seemed to earned her approvals, albeit only slightly. She is currently trapped in the city's municipal building along with her colleagues, crime boss Del Grosso and the president of the United States of America Enemies Zombies and other assorted enemies that will make your life difficult in this game to find out the truth behind the outbreak. STANDARD ZOMBIES Typically you're basic zombies and the common enemy zombies in the game, and they are everywhere (well, not entirely everywhere but you get the point). Although slow, for most of the time, they appear in numbers, which can be terrifying, but these guys are the weakest zombies and not the one thing you really should be worried about. Also worth noting is that these zombies rely on sound due to the fact that they are typically blind. UBER STANDARD ZOMBIES The enhanced version of the Standards. The Uber Standards are more aggressive and slightly faster and will take a lot more health from than their weaker cousins. These zombies appear later in the game. BERSERKER ZOMBIES The Berserkers are by far the most feared zombies you will come across, their blood stream eyes and yellow irises is enough to give you the shivers, and unlike the other zombies, they can see. Another intimidating trait is that Berserkers drag large blunt objects around with them, unlike the other zombies, they rather beat you to death with them before eating your flesh. Berserkers usually appear calm at first glance, but when they spot you, they immediately go into an enraged frenzy and will not hesitate to kill you where you stand, alerting other zombies, especially other Berserkers who will also go into a frenzy. GOLIATH ZOMBIES Goliath Zombies are basically standard zombies.......only they're bigger and take a lot of ammo to kill. However, not only will they try and eat you silly, they will attempt to grab you and slam you hard against the floor, taking a lot of your health off. Partial strategy is sometimes required to kill a Goliath quickly. CREEPER ZOMBIES Undead that are very thin and with their long limbs, can climb on walls, the Creepers are referred as the stealthiest of all the undead. Creepers do not stop pursuing their prey and will continue to stalk, watch, and lurk in the shadows until the time is right to finnally claim kill. Creepers are difficult to kill with guns due to their fast maneuverability and climbing ability, so you're best option when dealing with a Creeper is a melee weapon and a blow to the head. ACID TANK ZOMBIES Large, very obese, acid spewing undead abominations, they are considered very dangerous and with good reason. The substance that Acid Tanks shoots is extremely corrosive and a very painful death awaits anyone who gets sprayed with it, also, they die by exploding sending the corrosive liquid everywhere within range. Close combat and shooting at a short distance is not recommended when dealing with an Acid Tank, if you want it deader than dead, long range shooting is required. EXPLODER ZOMBIES Very disfigured zombies with bulges all over their bodies, but the terrifying aspect about an Exploder is that it is a running bomb coming at you fast. Exploders are sometimes referred to as Suicidal zombies, because all they seem to do is run at a survivor, making noises that sound eerily like maniacal laghter, before lunging themselves onto you and blow up. Any type of gun or a projectile is required to kill them, but make sure you are damn well at a distance when killing them, yes, the explosion can kill you instantly. SNIFFER ZOMBIES The worst, most disgusting zombie you will come across, only exclusive to the city, they all appear to have once been prisoners due to wearing the orange uniform. They are also completely different from other zombies, Sniffers use scent instead of sight and sound to rely on, and instead of eating flesh like the others, they prefer to sniff out all the oxygen in your body causing you to suffocate to death. Sniffers are very good at finding prey that are hiding, so before you encounter one it will already know you're there. PSYCHOPATHS Even after describing all the zombies you'll come across, you think they'll be the only enemies right? WRONG!!! There are a certain number of people whose sanity has completely slipped because of the outbreak, unless they were insane to begin with which in this case; the outbreak has influenced their madness. Masked Looters: Found in shops and other places looking for anything, looters will also kill and rob a survivor unfortunate enough to cross paths with them. Prisoners: Convicts that have escaped prison thanks to the outbreak. Some will have a variety set of weapons such as guns and projectiles. Cultist: Crazed old religious fanatics who will not hesitate to kill you because you are a none believer, melee weapons and projectiles are usually the tools they use to spread their ridiculous beliefs with. Gangsters: Members of the mafia controlled by Tommaso 'Bloody Tommy' Del Grosso. Under the Don's orders, they are still looking for Enrico 'Sharp-Man' Venturi, and as a result will attack the protagonists the moment they see them. Jessabelle: A girl wearing a clown costume that can more or less be described as bizarre, she always sports the most disturbing Cheshire-like grin on her face. She is encountered at the famous food chain restaurant in the downtown area, trying to get people into the restaurant, she will attempt to kill you by using a set of knives that she throws efficiently. Derrick: A crazed boyfriend who intends to kill his girlfriend and himself in a suicide pact, only to be interrupted by the protagonists, who Derrick mistakes as friends of his girlfriend wanting to take her away from him. Derrick will attack you pulling out a handgun and wielding a baseball bat. He is located in the neighborhood area near the motel. Sidney: A borderline redneck with an obsession with shooting something that is moving. He is found standing on top the the city's great bridge, looking for anyone who is a survivor or a zombie that catches his interests, and shoot their heads off with his trusted sniper rifle. No living or dead are safe from being under the crazed sniper's radar. Martha: A cleaning lady who works at the shopping mall. She is obsessed with cleaning the entire place from inside out and absolutely cannot tolerate where there is mess. She seems to be unaware of the zombie outbreak going on, and is enraged about the state the shopping mall, when the protagonists meet and she notices the blood stains on their clothes, she accuses them of being the culprits behind the amount of mess made. Martha will attack you with her cleaning trolley which has been modified into a acid spraying cannon. Fraser: A serial killer that has escaped from prison thanks to the zombie outbreak, he intends to find survivors hiding from the undead and kill them in the most gruesome horrible ways. Fraser uses a modified built chainsaw as his murder weapon and is not afraid to put himself in danger as long as he deals the killing blow while laughing hysterically. Gordon: An police inspector from the same country as Nate who has been trying to track the Devil's Reaper down before the outbreak started. In his opinion, Nate was the cause behind the zombie outbreak because of his 'terrorist' background, he refuses to believe otherwise despite being shown such. He will attack you using a Shockgun and a hidden Sturm Vz.90 in his pocket. Michael: A fanatic protester who is the leader of a cult, a group of religious whackos consisting of dirty old men. He is found at the church in the Neighbourhood area, which has been decorated to his own twisted image. He regards the protagonists as people who destroying the beliefs he holds dear and as such he will attack them with his decorated broadsword. Weapons Dead Ops features a wide assortment of weaponry that ranges from Old weapons until futuristic weapons all are made into the game. Weapons can be bought by mercenaries in the game. Unique Weapons Level 10 weapons are listed as unique weapons because they are futuristic and has weird effects. Other weapons including Bow and arrow or Flammenwerfer 41 is also unique weapons. Melee Melees has no ammo,unlimited use but has limited range, and each melee weapon can be upgraded with the cost of money. For some specific weapons it requires levels to unlock them. *Wrench (Starting) Wrench.jpg|Wrench Knife.jpg|Knife Chainsaw.jpg|Chainsaw Fire Axe.jpg|Fire Axe Buzzsaw.jpg|Buzzsaw B knife.jpg|Bolo Knife Katana.jpg|Katana Euro axe.jpg|European Axe *Knife : Given for free at the 2nd game part *Cleaver : level 2 *Machete : level 3 *Baseball bat : level 3 *Chainsaw : level 3 *Fire Axe : level 4 *Spiked Bat : Level 4 *Crowbar : level 4 *Bayonet : level 5, mounted on ranged weapon except Bows *Buzzsaw : level 5 *Katana : level 5 *Sledgehammer : level 5 *Bolo Knife : level 6 *Butterfly Blades : level 6 *Halberd : level 6 *European Axe : level 6 *Spiked Brass Knuckles : level 6 *Gladius : level 7 *Xiphos : level 7 *Shotel : level 7 *Shovel : level 8 *Pipe : level 8 *Lawnmower : level 8 *Kanabo : level 8 *Mercworx Goliath : level 9 *Emei Piercers : level 9 *Tasers : level 9 *Scimitar : level 9 *Lightsaber : level 10 *Plasma Hammer : level 10 *Blood Crow : level 10, an Axe that can heals you when hitting an enemy. Rifles Rifles are common weapons in game. From classic to futuristic, it is slow but truly devastating at headshots. *M1 Garand : level 1 Garand.jpg|M1 Garand Karabiner.jpg|Karabiner 98K M4.jpg|M4 Carbine M16.jpg|M16 Drag.jpg|Dragunov SVD M14.png|M14 *M1 Carbine : level 1 *Karabiner 98K : level 2 *Dragunov SVD : level 2 *Lee Enfield No.4 : level 2 *M4 Carbine : level 2 *M16 : level 3 *M14 Battle Rifle : level 3 *FN SCAR : level 3 *Cristobal Rifle : level 4 *Krag Jorgensen : level 4 *American Enfield : level 4 *M1941 Johnson Rifle : level 4 *Boys Anti Tank Rifle : level 5 *Mauser 98 : level 5 *AK 47 : level 5 *Steyr Mannlicher M1895 : level 5 *Mosin Nagant : level 6 *Gewehr 98 : level 6 *Barrett : level 6 *Vz. 24 : level 6 *Type 38 Arisaka Rifle : level 6 *M28 : level 7 *MAS-36 : level 7 *STG 44 : level 7 *FN FAL : level 8 *EM-4 Rifle : level 8 *43M Rifle : level 8 *Type 99 Rifle : level 9 *Ross Rifle : level 9 *BAR : level 9 *Type 97 Sniper : level 9 *Mondragon Rifle scoped : level 9 *Tesla Rifle : level 10, instantly annihilates an enemy *Reaper Rifle : level 10, each time shot drains health but deals great damage *Winter Rifle : level 10, freezes enemy when shot Handguns And SMGs And Revolvers Handguns are the first weapon you gain. While SMGs are a bit powerful than handguns but slows down the speed of the player. Revolvers are the strongest in headshots. But slow and limited ammo. *9mm Pistol : level 1, given at the start 9mm.jpg|9mm MP5K.jpg|MP5K Cz.75.jpg|Cz.75 Sten Mk2.jpg|Sten Mk 2 MP 28.jpg|MP 28 Desert Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle PPSH.jpg|PPSH 41 Tokarev.jpg|Tokarev TT-3 *MP5K : level 1, given at start *Sten Mk 2 : level 1 *MP 28 : level 1 *Thompson : level 2 *Owen SMG : level 2 *Wz.39 : level 2 *M1911 : level 3, given at daily reward *Desert Eagle : level 4 *Glock : level 4 *Usp 45 : level 4 *Nambu Pistol : level 4 *Tokarev TT-3 : level 5 *PPSH 41 : level 5 *Steyr TMP : level 5 *Cz.75 : level 5 *Webley Revolver : level 5 *Enfield No.2 Mk1 : level 6 *FP-45 Liberator : level 6 *Luger P08 : level 6 *Walther PKK : level 7 *Mp 40 : level 7 *PPD 34/38 : level 7 *Browning HP : level 7 *Lanchester SMG : level 8 *.357 Magnum : level 9 *Enfield Revolver : level 9 *Austen SMG : level 9 *Matador Diable : level 10, a unique SMG that increases damage every time when hitting an enemy *Dragoon : level 10, a pistol that can incinerate an enemy and burning them *Sturm Vz.90 : level 10, prototype experimental German Magnum. Shots an arc lightning. Machine Guns High powered in fire rate. But limited in numbers. Rarely unlocked at levels and usually good against tough enemies. *RPK : level 5 RPK.jpg|RPK RPD.jpg|RPD Minigun.jpg|Minigun FG 42.jpg|FG 42 Johnson.jpg|Johnson LMG *RPD : level 5 *Bren : level 5 *Vickers MG : level 7 *M249 : level 7 *FG 42 : level 7 *Johnson MG : level 8 *Minigun : level 9 *Plasma Chaingun : level 10, extremely expensive but powerful *Harlem Shaker : level 10, shakes an enemy once shot,then explodes *Black Beauty : level 10, expensive for upgrades but powerful Minigun that slows down enemy every time shot. Shotguns High powered enemy killers of all game. Great up close but horrible in long range. Also rare like the MGs. *M8759 Shotgun : level 5 Pancor Jackhammer.jpg|Pancor Jackhammer SPAS 12.jpg|SPAS 12 Saiga Shotgun.jpg|Saiga 12 AA 12.jpg|AA12 USAS.jpg|USAS 12 *SPAS 12 : level 5 *Pancor Jackhammer : level 5 *NS 2000 : level 6 *Saiga 12 : level 6 *Mossberg 500 : level 6 *Remington Shotgun : level 7 *AA 12 : level 7 *USAS 12 : level 8 *Shockgun : level 10, 20 gauge shotgun with electric bullets and shocks enemies *Crossberg 777 : level 10, believed to be a church shotgun purified with holy water. Deals considerable damage to any zombies. *Justice Server : level 10, shots Lava rounds to enemies with high precision and burns them Other These weapons are unique to theirselves. And great. *Bow and Arrow : level 5 *Flammenwerfer 41 : level 5 *M79 Grenade Launcher : level 5 *Frag Grenade : level 5 *Nail Grenade : level 6 *RPG 7 : level 6 *SPAS 20 : level 6, newly upgraded SPAS 12 with the ability to shot spreaded pellets with Nitrogen ammos *AT4 : level 6 *Fire Arrow and Bow : level 7 *Nuclear RPG : level 10, also expensive but powerful, radiates anyone in range. *Car Bomb : level 10 Gallery Under development ya-da-da-da~ Category:FPS Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Zombies Category:Guns Category:Multiplayer Category:Melee Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Survival Category:Shooter